


Is This A Date?

by carinascott



Category: Leverage
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-22
Updated: 2012-02-22
Packaged: 2017-10-31 14:18:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/344959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carinascott/pseuds/carinascott
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eliot wonders...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Is This A Date?

It was Friday night. Eliot had cooked a great meal of homemade pepperoni pizza with garlic breadsticks. Now he was leaning back on his couch, remote in hand, watching the highlights from last night’s baseball game. Hardison was next to him, long legs propped up on the coffee table, laptop spread across his lap. 

It was the fifth time in two weeks that they’d found themselves in this position.

Sighing, Eliot muted the TV and glanced over at Hardison, “Is this a date?”

Hardison, who was pecking away at his keyboard, didn’t look away from the computer.

Eliot poked him. 

Rubbing his arm, Alec looked at Eliot in annoyance. “What?”

“Is this a date?”

Hardison’s ‘deer in the headlights’ look would’ve been amusing any other time, but right now Eliot wanted an answer to his question.

“No – um yes, wait- hell, I don’t know. Do you want it to be?”

“Well, yeah. I mean, at first I wasn’t sure if we were doing what I thought. But then you kept coming over for dinner. Like every other night. And I kept cooking for you. And I don’t cook for just anyone-”

“You cook for us all the time.”

“I don’t make homemade lasagna for just anyone Hardison. In fact, I haven’t made it for anyone since I was in high school, and then it was only on my mother’s birthday.”

Hardison looked shocked. “Really?”

“Really.”

“Wow.”

“Yeah."

Both men sat in silence for a few moments.

"Anyway, after all that I figured you’d make a move or something. But you haven’t. Then I figured you were waiting for me to make a move, which I planned to do tonight. But-”

“But?”

“You’ve been pecking on that damn computer all night.”

"Oh."

"Yeah, oh."

"So...." Hardison trailed off.

"So?"

"I'm not pecking away at the computer now."

"I see that."

"And I'm not hungry, since you've already fed me."

"Uh huh."

"So, about those moves you were planning on making...."

"Yeah?"

"Did you change your mind or were you planning on making a move tonight?"

Eliot smiled, moving until he had Hardison laid out on the couch, Eliot straddling his hips. "Oh yeah. And more than one, darlin'."

END


End file.
